64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Joey's Sleepover
Joey goes on a sleepover with Phoebe and her mum while Janet and Elvis are going to a concert tonight. Things get different when Joey sleeps with Phoebe and her mum. Summary Main Zoo Tomorrow night, Lucy is going for a sleepover at Cousin Max's house. Lucy is not sure about sleeping in the house. The animals say things may be different in Max's house. Ribbit has appeared, saying sleepovers can be fun Story Every evening, Joey goes to sleep in his mum's pouch. He loved to sleep in, because the pouch is so warm and cozy. The next morning, the parrots woke up Joey. Joey began telling them it is morning already. It is Janet's birthday today. She is given a birthday present, but the ants have taken it away. Janet is also given two tickets as a next gift. These tickets are for the Wally's concert tonight. She thought the music would be too loud for Joey. Joey goes up with Phoebe and the two did face painting as a gift for her birthday. Joey began saying Janet can't go to the concert. He agrees with Phoebe about going for a sleepover tonight. The mothers agreed to do so. That evening, Joey is dropped off to Phoebe and her mum. Joey and Phoebe began playing with their boomerangs after Janet and Elvis have left. The mother of Phoebe began cooking dinner for the two. Joey and Phoebe began enjoying soup for dinner. The mother began saying that Joey and Phoebe must wash their paws and ears before eating. They agreed to do so in the river. Now at bedtime, Phoebe and her mum are sleeping on the trees. Joey cannot sleep on one of the trees, because he is not a koala. Phoebe made a suggestion that all three can sleep on hammocks instead. Far away from the home, the other animals are watching Wally during a concert. Joey, Phoebe, and her mum began to sleep. Joey is very lonely for a few minutes. He sees the stars that form into three shapes. As the concert has ended, Janet and Elvis begin to find Joey sleeping independently. The next morning, Joey began sharing his stories to Janet. She could invite Phoebe next time for a sleepover. They go to Janet in staying in her pouch. Joey and Phoebe had a bouncy ride across the Australian outback. Moral Ending Lucy has a problem for going to a sleepover tomorrow. The problem is that Lucy will miss all the animals of the zoo if she does so. Georgina began suggesting her to tell Max a bedtime story. First Appearances * Cousin Max (mentioned only) * Koala Mama Gallery Ep 65 2.jpg Ep 65 3.jpg Ep 65 4.jpg Ep 65 5.jpg Ep 65 6.jpg Ep 65 7.jpg Ep 65 8.jpg Ep 65 9.jpg Ep 65 10.jpg Ep 65 11.jpg Ep 65 12.jpg Ep 65 13.jpg Ep 65 14.jpg Ep 65 15.jpg Ep 65 16.jpg Ep 65 17.jpg Ep 65 18.jpg Ep 65 19.jpg Ep 65 20.jpg Ep 65 21.jpg Ep 65 22.jpg Ep 65 23.jpg Ep 65 24.jpg Ep 65 25.jpg Ep 65 26.jpg Ep 65 27.jpg Ep 65 28.jpg Ep 65 29.jpg Ep 65 30.jpg Ep 65 31.jpg Ep 65 32.jpg Ep 65 33.jpg Ep 65 34.jpg Ep 65 35.jpg Ep 65 36.jpg Ep 65 37.jpg Ep 65 38.jpg Ep 65 39.jpg Ep 65 40.jpg Ep 65 41.jpg Ep 65 42.jpg Ep 65 43.jpg Ep 65 44.jpg Ep 65 45.jpg Ep 65 46.jpg Ep 65 47.jpg Ep 65 48.jpg Ep 65 49.jpg Ep 65 50.jpg Ep 65 51.jpg Ep 65 52.jpg Ep 65 53.jpg Ep 65 54.jpg Ep 65 55.jpg Ep 65 56.jpg Ep 65 57.jpg Ep 65 58.jpg Ep 65 59.jpg Ep 65 60.jpg Ep 65 61.jpg Ep 65 62.jpg Ep 65 63.jpg Ep 65 64.jpg Ep 65 65.jpg Ep 65 66.jpg Ep 65 67.jpg Ep 65 68.jpg Ep 65 69.jpg Ep 65 70.jpg Ep 65 71.jpg Ep 65 72.jpg Ep 65 73.jpg Ep 65 74.jpg Ep 65 75.jpg Ep 65 76.jpg Ep 65 77.jpg Ep 65 78.jpg Ep 65 79.jpg Ep 65 80.jpg Ep 65 81.jpg Ep 65 82.jpg Ep 65 83.jpg Ep 65 84.jpg Ep 65 85.jpg Ep 65 86.jpg Ep 65 87.jpg Ep 65 88.jpg Ep 65 89.jpg Video Goofs/Errors * There are three platypuses during the concert; one of them is actually Mr. Platypus. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes